Taking A Walk In Your Shoes
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Jack forces Owen and Tosh into a situation they can't escape they have to get to know each other again, after they have a serious argument. Things turn even more sour when someone from Owen's past comes back via the rift. OHTS JHIJ GCWRW Owen/? very brief
1. One

**AN: I do not own, nor claim to own Torchwood, Owen and Tosh, or any of the other characters. They belong to Russell T Davies, and the writers, and BBC 2. I make no profit from the writing of this story, it is for entertainment only.**

**Taking A Walk In Your Shoes**

Owen Harper growled "I'd bloody just love to see you taking a walk in my shoes for real, Tosh. I'd bloody stand there and piss myself laughing, whilst you made even the most pathetic attempts of being me."

Tosh spat venomously "Oh go get shagged Owen, it's all you seem to be worth these days. First Suzy, then Gwen, and then Diane, who is next, Jack or Ianto, as you've practically serviced the whole of Cardiff's female population?"

She added, sneering in an extremely un-Tosh like fashion. The quite and meek genius had been pushed beyond her patients, and had finally snapped. The kid gloves were now well and truly off and disposed of.

"Maybe you should consider visiting residential homes for the elderly, you never know, some of the female and male patients may help you get off. They'd be so doped up on drugs, and senile to the point of being beyond communication, you wouldn't need to waste your time with your pathetic none existent charm and wit. You could skip the foreplay and straight onto the main event."

Jack, Gwen, and Ianto stood not too far away, listening to and observing the current spat between Owen and Tosh. This was the worst spat that had ever happened between Owen and Tosh. All three looked seriously disturbed.

In the past the spats had been down to something the other had said or done, that had ended up riling or rubbing the other the wrong way. But this had come out of nowhere, and it was a real bad one, the worst yet, and was likely to take more then a week to solve.

The situation between the resident Doctor and computer genius and technician, had gone from a mild friction, to the occasional spat that was forgotten in a week or so. But now the situation had arrived at its ultimate peek, complete and utter melt down.

Things had turned nasty and bitter between Owen and Tosh after Gwen had arrived. He and Gwen had not been discreet as they rightfully should have been, especially around Tosh.

Tosh was beyond hurt, as it seemed Owen was making it his life's mission to sleep his way through his female co-worker, all except for her, that is. To Owen she figured she wasn't even worth his efforts. Sure she had heard his thoughts wondering what she would have been like in bed. But then he had figured she would have been just plain weird.

Then there had been Diane. She had unknowingly crushed Tosh more so then Gwen had. Owen had fallen in love with her, which made it even more painful for Tosh, who was in love with Owen, who barely even acknowledged the fact she was alive.

Then Martha had come on the scene. He had flirted with her. He hadn't been able to make a move, because Martha had a boy friend, and hadn't been interested in Owen like that. And of course she was far too professional, and only interested in doing her job.

Owen suddenly went too far, and said something he wished he could have taken back instantly. "Ha, funny Tosh, real funny, you're just fucking bitter, all because of your stupid crush on me. Yeah I know about that."

He added cruelly "And guess what, I'll never lower my standards, when I could have someone twice as beautiful as you, like Diane or Gwen. Why would I even want to be with someone who is so fucking frigid, she wouldn't know how to act even remotely sexual if it bit her in the arse and winked at her?"

He concluded, smiling cruelly "Your pathetic and meek, Tosh. It would probably be like shagging a corpse, a virgin would probably be more of a turn on then you. Go back to your precious computer, and leave it to those with even the merest shred of sex appeal."

Jack suddenly roared **"OWEN!" **That snapped Owen out of the sudden cruel red haze that had taken over him. He took one look at Tosh's face, and felt physically ill. He had gone too far, and he knew it.

He thought in horror, and more then a little self disgust and hatred**_ 'Oh my fucking god. You stupid bloody wanker, you evil bastard, what the fuck of have you gone and done? She'll never forgive you for this'_**

Owen opened his mouth to apologise, get down on his knees and beg and grovel at her feet, asking forgiveness if he had to. But either way, he had to make it right, he just had to.

Before even a single mere sound could escape passed his lips, he closed his mouth, as he watched in more then a little fear at what was happening to Tosh, right in front of him.

Tosh was visibly trembling, but not in fear, but rage, pure seething rage. The heart break of his cruel and malicious words wouldn't set in until later, after she'd had time to calm down.

Jack and the others watched in muted horror, as they saw Tosh was trembling violently. She had gone bright red in the face. Her body language was rigid and screamed murder. She looked homicidal.

They barely recognised the shy and warm hearted genius. In her place was a woman consumed by all of the heartache, anger, and frustration, which she had hidden and suppressed. But no more, Owen had gone too far, and something vital inside of the genius Japanese beauty had well and truly snapped.

As if in slow motion, Tosh raised her hand, swung it backwards, before surging forwards, and bring it down hard and cruelly upon Owen's left cheek, with enough force to send him stumbling backwards a couple of paces.

Owen looked stunned beyond belief, as well as horrified, as he brought up his right hand to gingerly touch his abused cheek. There was no anger, knowing he had more then deserved it, and much much worse. He was just stunned that she had actually done it.

He visibly flinched, as Tosh screamed **"FUCK YOU, OWEN! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING EVIL AND DISPICALBLE BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO ME?"**

She added, trying to suppress anguished sobs, combined with all of her all consuming rage. "And no, for you information, I don't have a crush on you, I never had. I'm in love with you, always have been from the very first moment I met you."

She sobbed "Fuck you. I've spent the last three and half going on for years, sat there silently watching and enduring you being less then discreet, as you shagged Suzy, then Gwen. Thinking why won't he ever give me the time of day, why? Am I that repulsive and undesirable?"

She went on, almost overwhelmed by her heart broken sobs "I endured you coming in each morning, looking exhausted and well shagged. Watching and having to listen as you bragged about your latest notch on your bed post."

She continued after a brief pause, as she tried to control the force of her sobs. Her voice was dripping with pure hatred and anguish. "I would sit with all the others when we would go out to the pub for drinks after work or during lunch."

She hissed venomously "Watch you as you flirted with practically every female in the whole blasted place, but never me, oh never ever meek and unattractive, sexually suppressed and weirdo Toshiko Soto."

What Owen didn't seem to realise in his stunned and horrified stupor, was that tears were rapidly filling his eyes and drenching his cheeks. But Jack, Gwen, Ianto, and even Tosh had noticed it. Tosh couldn't care less, she was in emotional agony, so why shouldn't he share her pain, the evil bastard.

She continued "But the last and final straw that broke the camels back, it came in the form of a stunning and beautiful female pilot. She ended up Trapped in a time period several years into the future, without a possible way of returning home."

She went on, starting to pace. "But she was different to both Suzy and Gwen. Different in the sense that you fell in love with her, an emotion you had not allowed yourself to feel for another, none since Katie."

She added "You flashed her you're none existent charm and took her to your bed. But unlike the others, you were the one to get your heart broken. She left you. I guess she'd sooner brave wherever the rift decided to spit her out next, then stay will you. She flew away out of your life, leaving you crushed. and heart broken"

She concluded, smiling bitterly, and spoke with a cruel edge to her voice. "So tell me Owen, how did it feel to have your heart broken, instead of being the one breaking all of those fragile hearts? Don't feel to good, does it?"

Owen croaked out, finally aware of his tears. "Tosh, please, stop it." Tosh let out a cruel and cynical laugh, that made all of the others cringe at the horrible and twisted sound of it.

"Stop!" she exclaimed "Fucking stop you say. Why should I, huh, give me one reason, one fucking lousy reason, as to why I shouldn't continue to shred your heart to pieces, and then stomped upon the cold and twisted remains?"

She snarled "Fuck you, you don't have any right or get to ask that of me. Where the fuck was your sense of mercy when you just practically took and tore my heart and fucking carelessly abused it?"

And with that she turned on her heel, before quickly making her way towards her desk, grabbed her leather jacket. She then quickly bolted for the main entrance to the hub, and left.

She left a lingering silence in her wake. But none of them knew, that she was only leaning up against the large and heavy door to the hub, as she silently sobbed.

Jack turned to face Owen. He looked crushed beyond words. He sniffed and rapidly and roughly wiped away the tears stains from his cheeks and eyes.

He spat "Go a head Jack, even you Gwen and Ianto. Tell me what an evil and despicable bastard I am. Because trust me, you won't be telling me anything new, or that I don't deserve to be called."

He added "I lost control and I screwed up. It's as if some kind haze took over me, I saw red, and just fucking completely let loose." He added "I swear I never meant to say half of what I did. I had no idea where it all came from. Because I know more then half of what I said isn't or couldn't ever be true."

He concluded "She'll never forgive me for this, not that I can honestly blame her either. I would have been so forgiving if in her place either." His face crumbled miserably.

He choked out, as more tears started to rapidly fill his eyes "Oh fucking hell Jack, I swear, I swear I would have never said any of that, not if I had known she was in love with me. I honestly thought it was just a crush."

On the other side of the door, Tosh stifled her sobs in her hands, as she listened to Owen on the other side. She could still hear inside of the hub, because the door had not been closed completely. Only to the point that you wouldn't be able to tell it was still open, but could hear what was going on inside.

**_AN: Tell me, is it worth continuing? I have plans for this, as well as having a certain someone come back through the rift. But this is if you all want me to continue. Let me know._**


	2. Two

**Taking A Walk In Your Shoes**

After Tosh had left, Jack sent Owen home. He told him "I'll being sending for both you and Tosh, if something comes up. But as it is, the rift is surprisingly quite." Owen nodded, before grabbing his coat and car keys. He then left without saying a single word.

Once he was gone, Jack turned to Gwen and Ianto. He told them "You two can go once I've filled you both in on the idea that I have just had. He added at their questioning looks "Follow me, as what I'm going to use is in the vault in my office."

Once they reached his office, he opened the highly secure vault. Gwen and Ianto watched as he took out a little box made of some kind of alien metal that looked a lot like platinum.

Jack took a seat behind his desk, and gestured for the Gwen and Ianto to also take a seat. He then placed the box down in front of him. He opened it, to reveal a platinum band that had some kind of alien runes, which was engraved all the way around the whole band in what appeared to be gold, but wasn't.

Gwen asked "Jack, what does that ring do exactly?" Jack replied "This ring was first discovered not long after I was first discovered and recruited by Torchwood over a hundred years ago."

He continued after a brief pause. "This ring was entrusted to me, seeing as it was I who discovered it. I discovered it, after a mass murder took over the body of another man, a well known and connected magistrate in fact."

He went on after another brief pause. "The magistrate was framed for murder. Luckily I discovered in time before he was executed, that he had been framed. You see, the real murder had a wife who wore this ring here" he gestured to the ring in his hand.

He continued, as Gwen and Ianto nodded for him to go on. "Anyway, she had been wearing the ring, which gave her the ability to ensure that her husband and the magistrate swapped bodies. This meant it was the murder inside of the magistrate's body, committing all of these vile and gruesome murders."

Ianto asked "Sir, what does all of this have to do with us?" Jack replied "I'm going to wear this ring, and make it so Owen and Tosh swap bodies. I'll have control over when they switch back."

Gwen's eyes widened, as she asked "Jack, do you think that is very wise, when you consider the major blow out between Owen and Tosh not even fifteen minutes a go?"

Jack nodded, as he replied "Yes, Gwen, I do. I feel that they need to get to know each other again. They need to relearn about the other. Regardless of the fact Owen was unaware of Toshiko's true feelings for him; they could have still been considered friends, if not the best of friends."

Gwen cringed, as she said, "Then I came along and started that affair with Owen. We weren't discreet as we should have been. It was completely unfair to Tosh."

Ianto shook his head and commented "It's not your fault Gwen, well, at least not entirely. Suzy and Owen played a much larger part. You weren't to know of Tosh's feelings for Owen."

Jack added "Suzy on the other hand, she had known, had even said as much to me one time. But still she continued to sleep with Owen, not caring about how it was slowly killing Tosh inside, day by day."

He continued "Anyway, back to the reason we are here. I plan on using the ring on Owen and Tosh. I'll return them to their own bodies when they understand each other, and can be in the same room without fighting."

He concluded "Also, I never mentioned, that with this ring, I can make it so Owen has all of Toshiko's memories, as well as his own, and I do mean all of her memories. Also I'll do the same with Tosh. Not only that, they'll be able to feel the emotions that go with those memories."

Gwen exclaimed "That's horrible Jack." Jack replied "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Gwen." He added "I want my team back as it was, at least before Diane came through the rift."

Ianto asked "When will the switch take place, Sir?" Jack replied "As soon as I put on the ring, I can will it so the switch happens over night, whilst they're sleeping, and totally unaware of what's happening. But trust me they'll be more then aware when they wake up in each others bodies and apartments in the morning."

Gwen and Ianto shared a nervous glance, just thinking about the riot both Owen and Tosh would cause when they arrived to work tomorrow trapped inside of each others bodies, at least until Jack saw fit to switch them back.


	3. Three

**Taking A Walk In Your Shoes**

Owen moaned, as he heard the alarm clock blaring loudly like it did every morning at the same time. He reached out a hand to shut it off, but stopped mid stretch, realising his alarm clock sounded nothing like that.

He removed is head from underneath the pillow, and squinted, until his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He froze when he saw the colour of the alarm clock. It was bright red, whereas his was black.

He quickly sat up in bed, instantly wishing that he hadn't, when he was suddenly hit with vivid images and sense of emotions that weren't his. It didn't take him long to realise they were not images, but in fact memories.

He clutched his head in agony, as the memories overwhelmed him, memories that were most certainly not his own. He saw a family of Japanese people, a woman in particular who looked like a much older version of Tosh.

He continued to be hit with not only memories and emotions that were not his, but knowledge was being rapidly supplied to him, knowledge he had no way of knowing up until then.

He discovered Tosh had been a prisoner of Unit, after she had stolen a secret government device from the ministry of defence, when her mother was being held hostage by another agency.

He saw the cell Tosh had been in, and felt her terror, frustration, and mind numbing loneliness. He watched as Jack came and took Tosh away from the prison, and recruited her to Torchwood. He felt her relief to be leaving her current conditions, felt it as sharp and vividly as if it was he who was feeling it.

He was hit with the constant fear she felt, after she had been released into the outside world, entrusted to Jack. The slightest noise, sudden movement or touch, it would cause her to flinch. And on especially bad days when the memories become too much to bare, she'd close in on herself.

Then the day he had arrived at Torchwood. It was if someone had hit a switch, sending an overwhelming sense of comfort and hope to her. He realised he had been a serious mess when he had first arrived.

He also realised for the first time, that soon as he had arrived, he had given Tosh a new meaning. She set out to help him recover to the point he was able to continue day to day without feeling like his grief was going to swallow him whole.

Soon he begun to shake, feeling physically ill with guilt and grief, knowing these emotions were his own, what he was currently feeling, as he was hit with all of Tosh's anger frustration, loneliness, and worst of all her heartache caused by him.

He saw images of himself, always paying attention to Suzy, Gwen, and every other female Tosh had seen him hit on and pick up. Felt her heart break, whenever he would discard her after she had done something to get him out trouble, but still he hadn't given her the time of day.

He felt her despair and humiliation, when she wore the necklace that Mary had given to her. As she listened to him reliving the memory of what Gwen had done to him in his car on the way to work that morning.

Had listened, as Gwen had made comments about her clothing, and listened to Ianto's despair over Lisa. Felt all of her emotions, as she kissed and caressed Mary. Her stunned sense of disbelief, as Mary had revealed what she truly looked like.

And of course there had been his comments, when Tosh had freaked over him messing around with Gwen near her computer, when she had been running some kind of code analysis.

Her immense hurt when he had made fun of her, when she had been trying to talk to him in his autopsy bay, trying to tell him about the necklace, but had shot her down, both verbally and mentally.

And he felt her emotions when Diane had arrived. He spent all his time with her. He had no idea that he had fallen back on the bed, as he was sobbing uncontrollably, as he was hit with her crippling heart break, as she realised he had fallen in love with Diane.

And finally, the argument they had yesterday, everything they had said to each other. What he had said to her, her rage, heart break, and worst of all her hatred, as she had slapped him across the face. Then she had verbally laid into him, causing him to cry with guilt and anguish.

And much to his horror, he realised she had been leaning against the door to the hub, silently sobbing, as he had talked to Jack. She had heard it all; the door had not been closed properly.

The memories instantly ceased, and the emotions calmed down to the point of being almost none existent. Once he had stopped trembling, he became aware of his surroundings. He realised he had not shut of that infernal sounding alarm clock.

He slowly turned around, and smacked his hand down on the off button. He froze, going completely rigid in horror and disbelief, as he realised he was not looking at his own hand.

He lifted it up and held it out in front of him. He muttered "What the fuck?" The hand quickly recoiled and was placed over his mouth, as soon as he heard the sound of his voice. No, Tosh's voice he realised.

He quickly bolted off of the bed, and ran to the bathroom, or what he least hoped was the bathroom, as he quickly realised he was inside of Tosh's apartment and not his own.

Luckily for him he had ran to the right room. He quickly stood in front of the mirror, and gasped in horror, as he saw Tosh's reflection staring straight back at him instead of his own.

He quickly looked down, as he suddenly realised what he was wearing, or what Tosh was wearing. He noticed he was wearing a pair of lilac satin shorts, with matching spaghetti strapped tank, which had silver floral embroidery.

He noticed how tight and form fitting they were. He was surprised to discover Tosh had an incredible body. He was stumped, that she had been hiding such an incredible body under all of those clothes for all of this time.

He admired her long and slender legs. He never realised what incredible legs Tosh had. He turned to one side, and observed Tosh's upper body in the mirror. He noted her breasts were not big or small, they were just right. They were nicely shaped and rounded, and very supple looking.

He knew Tosh would have his guts if she ever found out what he was about to do. He moved his hands down her body, smoothing them over her womanly curves, stunning womanly curves Owen noted.

Finally his hands stopped on her perfectly firm and rounded bottom. He gave it a brief squeeze. He smirked slightly, thinking to himself **'Nice arse, Tosh, very, very nice arse in fact'**

His smirk was soon wiped away, to be instantly replaced with a frown, before flushing brightly, as he suddenly realised he needed to use the toilet.

Ok this was not good. Not only did he need the toilet, he also had the overwhelming urge to take a shower. He decided he would do all of these things, but try not to look too much. Usually he wouldn't have cared, but after yesterday, and all he had just seen and felt, he decided he owed Tosh some decency, privacy and respect.

He quickly slid down the shorts without looking down, before sitting down on the toilet. He was a Doctor, and contrary to popular belief, he could turn and switch off certain emotions, and take on a more clinical approach.

As soon as he had finished on the toilet, he flushed, before making his way towards the large shower that was surrounded by several frosted glass panels.

He opened the main frosted panel. He then switched on the hot and cold taps, before proceeding to regulate the temperature to his likening. Once done, he looked straight a head, as he completely stripped down.

Once inside of the shower, he made quick work of shampooing and conditioning Tosh's hair, followed by washing all of her body, all with a clinical indifference. It wasn't easy; he was a hot blooded male after all. But he managed it.

Once he was satisfied with his cleanliness, he switched off the taps. He then stepped out of the shower, and was relieved to discover there were in fact two towels draped over the heater in the far corner. Things could have turned awkward fast if there hadn't been.

He wrapped the largest towel around his waist, followed by the smaller of the two around his head. He then picked up the discard nigh shorts and tank, and placed them in the nearby wicker clothes basket.

Once he was back inside of the bedroom, he found Tosh's hand bag. He rummaged around until he found her cell phone. He then flipped through the contacts, until he found his own cell number.

He quickly called his cell hoping Tosh would answer it. He was at her apartment trapped in her body, so he presumed she was at his own apartment trapped inside of his body.

As he listened to it ring and waited for her to answer, he wondered to himself, whether Tosh was hit with all of his memories and the emotions that went with them. If so, then she knew all about Katie and Diane, as well as Gwen and Suzy.

He cringed at the thought, knowing she would have seen all of that. He could only imagine what that must have done to her. He cringed even more, not wanting to think about it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as soon as Tosh picked up on the other end. He could instantly sense the panic in her tone of voice, or rather his own voice. Listening to your self sounding hysterical on the other end of the line, it was more then a little disconcerting to Owen to say the least.

Owen quickly said, "Tosh, calm down. Take deep breaths in and out slowly." Once he realised she calmed enough that she wasn't about to keel over from hyperventilating from a panic attack, he sighed wearily, as did she on the other end of the line.

"Now listen to me, Tosh. I need for you grab a changing of clothes then find my car keys. I then want you to drive over to your own apartment. You can take a shower here."

He added "We can then discuss what we think could have happened. We need to talk to Jack about this. Obviously we've somehow switched bodies with each other over night.

He concluded "Not only that, I was hit will your memories, even the emotions that come with the memories." He asked "What, you had the same thing happen to you?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he answered Tosh on the other end of the line. "I know that you were sent to prison by Unit. You worked for the ministry of defence. Your mother was being held hostage by a rogue agency."

He added "In order to keep your mother alive, you were made to steal government secret plans for a device that let off a deadly pulse. You improved and made those plans work, which were flawed, which is why the plans in question had been shelved in the first place."

He continued "I saw you with Mary, watched and felt all you felt, as you kissed and caressed her. And the horror you felt over the fact you had shagged an alien, when she revealed her true form to you. She looked beautiful, but deadly."

He went on after a brief pause "I saw your memories of me, and the emotions that come with those memories. As saw everything you did and felt everything. You watched me mess around with Suzy and Gwen. Had to watch me flirt with and cop off with practically half of the female population of Cardiff."

He added "I felt your emotions when you discovered I had fallen for Diane. I felt your heart break. But I also felt your sympathy when I had been a mess after she had left me."

He concluded "I felt everything you felt when we had that argument yesterday, as you slapped me, and verbally laid into me. I now understand why you chose to throw in my face the fact Diane left me and broke my heart. I understand, and I'm sorry, Tosh, I truly am."

After a brief pause, he cleared his throat, and said, "You need to come over immediately. We need to discuss what is gonna happen, and how we can switch back. Tough shit if we're late to work. This is more important."

He then ended the call, before heading over to the bed room door, and took down Tosh's dressing gown and slipped it on. He then sat down on the bed, and proceeded to towel dry Tosh's hair.


	4. Four

**Taking A Walk In Your Shoes**

Tosh buried her head further under the pillows, trying to drown out the sound of the alarm. She did not want to get up. She'd had a rotten night, especially after what happened between her and Owen at work the day before.

She sighed wearily into the pillow. She froze when she was hit with a familiar scent, a scent she only remembered smelling on one person, that person being Owen. So why the hell did her pillow smell like him.

She frowned, as she removed her head from underneath the pillow. She squinted, as she sat up in the bed. She took in her surroundings and froze in disbelief. This was not her bedroom, that she was one hundred percent sure of.

So where was she, as she knew she had not gone home with anyone the night before? It wasn't in her nature to just pick up some random person off of the streets or at a bar, and then take them home to her bed. She left that to Owen

No she had come straight home from the hub, and had drowned her heartache in wine and mint choc chip ice cream. And of course she barely slept, as she was constantly plagued with reminders of hers and Owen's fight.

She looked around the room, hopping to find clues as to where she was. She looked down at herself, and flushed when she realised her chest was bare. **'Wait a minute'** she thought. She looked down again, and did a double take.

Her eyes widened, and she scrambled out of the bed with a yelp. She nearly tripped over her feet in shock when she heard her voice, or rather a very familiar sounding voice.

She bolted out of the bedroom and down the hall, hopping to find a bathroom. She was oblivious to the fact she was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs.

She soon found the bathroom, and skids to a halt in front of the cabinet mirror on the wall above the sink. She let out a scream of horror, as she saw not her reflection staring back at her in the mirror, but Owen's instead.

Suddenly she felt incredibly dizzy, before she clutched her head and let out a pained gasp, before falling to her knees on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

She clutched her head, as she was hit with memories and emotions. She soon realised these weren't her memories or emotions. She quickly realised that they belonged to Owen.

She felt tears come to her eyes, as she watched Owen with who she instantly knew to be Katie. Watched and felt all of Owen's emotions, memory after memory.

She witnessed and felt every thing Owen felt, as he was meeting and falling in love with Katie. She saw how Owen proposed to Katie, before planning for their wedding. She saw the point when Katie started to show the typical signs of Alzheimer's

Watched with a deep sense of sadness and pity, as felt Owen's pain and worry, as well as his fear and frustration, as Katie continued to worsen. She felt his relief whenever Katie was granted a good day, when she would act like the Katie he knew and loved.

Tears streamed unknowingly down her cheeks, as she was shown memories and experienced the emotions Owen felt, when Katie would forget his name or what he was to her, or forget who she was, or what time of day or night it was, or what year.

She felt his terror, confusion and grief when he saw the alien moving around inside of Katie's exposed brain. Felt his anger and disbelief as Jack informed him that an alien had killed Katie, that there was nothing that could be done. She felt how sick he felt, as Jack revealed he would be taking Katie's brain away with him.

She felt his rage and frustration as he woke up in the hospital bed, after Jack had knocked him out with Chloroform. Felt his helplessness, as he tried to search for Jack, and find out what had truly happened to his fiancée.

But he never had any luck, other Doctor's thought he was having a nervous break down and was imagining everything that had happened. Jack had covered his tracks perfectly. He had scrubbed the security cameras of all of the footage of the whole incident.

She watched as Owen looking all grief stricken, and dressed all in black, kneeled at the bouquet covered fresh grave of his now departed love and fiancée.

She felt an overwhelming rage and hatred over take him, as he had spotted Jack standing underneath a tree. She watched as he bolted towards Jack, before jumping and knocking him to the floor, where he proceeded to beat Jack. Screaming, raging and sobbing brokenly, that Jack could have and should have saved Katie.

She finally saw memories with her, Jack and Suzy in them. She finally understood why Owen slept with Suzy and half of Cardiff's female population, and then finally Gwen.

At first it had been pain and anger management. But eventually he continued to do it because he could. It became second nature, and he began to enjoy it. He became accustomed to no strings attached. He couldn't get his heart broken again if he never got involved to deeply.

She finally knew why he never made a move on her. He believed her to be too good for him. Believed she deserved better then the likes of him. He didn't see her as his type, he found her too shy and meek. He wanted wild and experienced. He was also uncomfortable by her obvious crush on him.

And finally she saw the fear he felt, when he realised he was feelings things for Diane, feelings he had not had seen Katie. She felt his loss, pain and heart break when Diane had left him.

She could feel his depression and desperation to end it when he had been inside of the cage with the Weevil. Felt his anger and hatred as Jack saved him when he hadn't wanted to be saved.

The last set of memories and emotions were from the day before. She felt his anger and frustration. And finally she sensed his anguish, guilt and deep crippling regret over what he had said to her. she could sense how genuinely desperate he was to take back what he had said, and beg for her forgiveness.

Soon all of the memories ceased, and the emotions settled down to a mere haziness in the back of her mind. She lay there for a while on the bathroom floor. The cool tiles were soothing to her headache.

She came to the conclusion that she was in Owen's apartment, and trapped inside of his body, which was why she had been able to smell him. She wondered how it had happened. Had it happened in their sleep over night? And what had caused the switch, and how could they reverse it?

She was startled out of her musings, when she heard the familiar sound of the ring tone on Owen's cell phone ringing. She quickly scrambled to her feet, and quickly followed the direction in which the ringing was coming from.

She soon found it in the living room, coming from one of the pockets of Owen's favourite black leather jacket. She grabbed it with shaking hands, and checked the caller ID. It was her number, which only confirmed what she had already known. Owen was in her apartment, and trapped inside of her body.

She quickly pressed the button to accept the call. She quickly began to speak in a panicked voice. She was more then a little disconcerted to hear her own voice on the other end of the line, telling her in a tone of voice with authority only Owen could muster at a time like this.

"Oh my god, Owen, I woke up in your apartment trapped in your body. I presume you're in my apartment trapped in my body. Oh my god, what are we going to do, how are we going to reverse it. I can't stay trapped in your body?"

she was on the verge of hyperventilating, and she knew it. She tried to calm down by slowly breathing in and out deeply, as Owen had instructed her to do. She soon managed it.

She said, "I'm ok now, or as ok as it is possible to be in a situation like this. It isn't every day I find myself trapped in someone else's body, at least of all a man's."

She listened as he asked her if she was hit with memories and emotions not belonging to her, but to him. She told him "Yes, Owen, I have been. Were you?"

She swallowed, when he confirmed he had been. She cringed and scrubbed a hand across her face, well Owen's, as she could feel the morning stubble on his cheeks and chin.

She told him about everything she saw and felt. "I saw how you met Katie, and fell in love with her. I even got to witness how you asked her to marry you."

She added "I saw how sick she had become before she had that operation that revealed that alien that killed her. I'm so sorry Owen. I knew you had lost someone dear to you when you first came to Torchwood after Jack had recruited you. I just never knew how bad or deeply that pain, grief and rage ran."

She added "I now finally understand why you are the way you are. Why you shag any female who is willing. You at first did it for anger and pain management. You didn't want to have to feel or remember."

She added "Eventually you did it because you could, and you started to enjoy it. And of course you're afraid of getting your heart broken. I guess you were reminded of the reason why you never got involved in serious relationships, after Diane left you. I'm sorry Owen."

She nodded and said she would come straight over to her place, and they could discuss what they were going to do. It wasn't until she had gotten off of the phone with him, that she realised he had mentioned her having a shower when she arrived.

She blushed brightly, when she realised the implications. She hoped he hadn't showered or removed her nightwear yet. She did not want him to see her naked. She didn't want him to be disgusted by what he would see.

She quickly bolted back to Owen's bedroom. She put on the clothes from the day before, which had been thrown on the floor by Owen. She then did as she was told; she grabbed some fresh clothing of Owen's.

She then ran to the living room again. She put on his shoes and leather jacket. She placed his cell back in his pocket. She checked the other pocket for his car keys, and was relieved to find them there.

She pulled them out, before running to the door. She opened it and quickly left out of it. She closed it behind her. she barely remembered to lock it behind her, but somehow remembered. Figuring Owen wouldn't be too thrilled or forgiving if she allowed his apartment to get burgled.

She ran to Owen's car. Once inside, she started the engine. Soon she was pulling out of his parking space, and was driving away from his apartment.


	5. Five

**AN: read this chapter all the way through again as I found the original which is longer and has a different ending.****  
**

**Taking A Walk In Your Shoes**

When Tosh arrived at her apartment she quickly knocked on the door. Less then a minute later Owen opened the door. They stood just staring at each other, both looked more then a little disturbed, but for entirely different reasons.

Tosh took one look at her wet hair, and the damp robe, and had the sudden over whelming urge to wring Owen's neck. If only he wasn't currently trapped in her body, and she in his.

Tosh quickly pushed passed him, closing the door behind her. she hissed "I cannot believe you took a shower whilst in my body. How much did you see?"

Owen glowered at her, a sight that looked wrong and out of place on Tosh's face. He rolled his eyes and strolled passed her. He commented sarcastically "Oh please, I saw all. Despite popular belief, I am in fact a Doctor, and as a Doctor I do have the ability to switch certain emotions on and off, enabling me to take a more impersonal and clinical approach, thank you very much."

He added huffing "Besides, answer me this, why the hell have you been hiding such a body?" Tosh spluttered in disbelief, and asked "What is that supposed to me?"

Owen walked into the bedroom, with Tosh close on his heels. He replied "With a body like that, I'd never want to wear a high neck or long sleeved blouse or jumper ever again."

He added turning to face her "And jeez, how could you even dare dream of hiding such and arse, legs, and curves likes these beauties, it is complete and utter insanity?"

He teasingly smoothed his hands down the curves and backside in question, causing Tosh to bristle indignantly. She yowled, which sounded really awful with Owen's tone of voice. This caused Owen to cringe in horror.

"Would you stop copping free feels, damn it, I'm standing right here. It is more then a little disconcerting." She added "And the reason why I hid my curves and other womanly attributes is because the only one whose attention I would have wanted to gain, he wasn't interested, and didn't even know I bloody well exist, thank you very much."

Owen inwardly cringed at this. He knew she wasn't exaggerating. He had seen her memories and felt her emotions, he knew perfectly well. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Owen removed his hand from his nose, and looked up just in time to see Tosh walking over to her large wardrobe. He watched curiously, as she rummaged through its contents.

Ten minutes later, she pulled out a short sleeved black blouse, followed by a pair of black boot leg trousers. She then opened a draw. Owen smirked, as he realised exactly what was inside of the draw in question.

His smirk widened considerably, as he watched her pulled out a matching deep purple satin and lace panties and bra set. She then closed and opened another draw. This was full of socks of all colours and patterns. She chose a pair of plain black sock, before closing the draw again.

She turned to face Owen and said, "Get dressed while I take a shower. Try not to do anymore unnecessary touching and looking please, and I'll return the same courtesy when I take a shower."

She added, as headed to the door to the car to grab the clothes she had brought with her. "After my shower, I'll see to your hair, and apply my usual makeup. Watch closely and learn, as we have no idea how long we're going to be trapped in each others bodies."

When she closed the door, Owen sighed, before heading back into the bedroom. He took one look at the bra, and instantly wondered how he was going to put it on. Sure he had experience removing them, but not actually putting one on. This was a whole new and different kettle of fish as far as Owen was concerned.

When Tosh returned less then five minutes later, it was to find Owen only dressed in her black trousers and socks. He was holding the towel over her bare chest. She was glad he least had the decency to do that.

She asked "Owen, why aren't you completely dressed yet?" She raised an eyebrow, as Owen gave a sheepishly looking shrug. He replied "I have a shit load of experience removing bras, but never have I actually had to put one on and wear it. I guess what I'm saying is, that I'm completely fucking clueless when it doesn't involve removing one."

Tosh clapped a hand over her mouth, and let out a giggle. Owen scowled "Don't bloody giggle whilst you're in my body. It looks wrong, seriously wrong. I'm not some bloody woman."

This caused Tosh to actually burst out in laughter. Owen scowled when he realised what he had just said. He spat "Oh please come on. I'm not a woman, I wasn't born female. I only merely inhabit the body of a female for the time being."

Tosh rolled her eyes. She picked up the bra off of the bed. She looked up when she heard a laugh disguised as a cough. Tosh asked "What is so funny, as I know that was a laugh you covered up with a cough, or at least attempted to?"

Owen sniggered before replying. "I was just thinking that is most likely the last time my own hands will ever touch your underwear. I'll never touch it in my own body with my own hands. Me touching it now, it doesn't count, as it is yours hands I'll be using. It's kind of sad actually."

Tosh rolled her eyes, smirking as she commented "To right. You could have had your chance several times in the past. But no, I didn't even wager a one or a two on your priority scale in the past. I probably still don't. your just making do, when you consider we're trapped in each others bodies and don't have a choice in the matter."

Before Owen could reply, she added "Remove the towel, and turn around. I'll help you put it on this one time. Then I'll show you a little trick." Owen eyed her dubiously, but did as he was told.

Once he had removed the towel, Tosh stepped in front of him. She said, "Lift your arms." He did as he was told. She stopped him when he had them half way up.

She brought the bra forwards and said, "Push your arms into the holes, then pull up the straps." Once that was done, Tosh reached forwards and made sure her breasts were secure. She then went to stand behind Owen, before fastening the hooks.

Owen could not help but start laughing again. Tosh sighed "What is it now?" Owen chuckled, before wiping away a tear from his eyes. He tried to speak, but was soon overcome with laughter again.

Tosh finished fastening the hooks before standing back. She went over to the bed and picked up the black blouse. She handed it to Owen, before asking "No, seriously what has set you off now?"

Owen was able to answer after a few more brief chuckles. He asked "Did you ever imagine my hands would ever touch your breasts, Tosh? But instead of removing your bra, my hands are securing it to you chest and fastening it. There is something just so seriously wrong with this picture on so many levels"

Now it was Tosh's turn to burst out in laughter, which also managed to set Owen off again. They had to hold onto each other to remain standing up straight.

After they had both calmed enough, they wiped away the tears of laughter from their eyes. Owen then proceeded to put on the black blouse and button it up.

Once that was done, Tosh grabbed another bra from her draw, this one was made of lemon coloured lace and satin. She said, "Now, here is a way to put a bra on without having to fasten the hooks whilst wearing it."

She paused before proceeding to explain. "Fasten the hooks before you put it on" she showed him close up how to fasten the hooks properly. She then added "Now, once that is fastened, you need to take it and slip it over your head, before securing your assets, or should I say my assets."

After she had finished explaining that to him, earning a few immature sniggers from him, and unsavoury comments that was so Owen without a doubt. She proceeded to do her hair and makeup, showing Owen how to do it, and making him watch closely.

Once Owen was completely dressed and was only missing Tosh's usual heeled ankle boots. Tosh went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She flushed at the thought of having to see Owen naked.

Sure she'd seen him naked once, after the sex gas incident. But she had been distracted by Gwen and Jack's comments, as well as the hilarity of that situation.

But now, she was about to strip Owen down, and get into the shower, and wash his hair and body. There was no avoiding getting an eye full of a certain attribute Owen had made sure to cover with his hands last time.

She showered as quickly as she could, washing Owen's hair and body. She then quickly dried off, before wrapping the towel around his waist. She looked into the partly fogged up mirror, and quickly realised Owen needed a shave.

She was worried about cutting him. She called out to him "Owen, could you please come and help me shave your face? And if you cut yourself, you'll only have yourself to blame."

Less then a minute later, Owen opened the door without knocking. Why bother, it was his body anyway. He had spent the last twenty six going and twenty seven years taking care of that body.

He asked her "Do you have a razor?" Tosh replied "Well, seeing as I have no shaving foam that is suitable for you to use, you'll have to use my electric razor. It doesn't need water; it gives a dry and smooth shave."

Owen nodded. He then retrieved the electric shaver from her bedroom. He then proceeded to shave his own face. Once he had done that, he left her to finish getting ready, and went into the kitchen to make some toast.

Half an hour later found Tosh completely dried and dressed in Owen's clothing. Owen was wearing Tosh's leather jacket, and her heeled ankle boots. Once Tosh was dressed in Owen's leather Jacket and shoes, she grabbed a piece of toast he had made.

She placed the toast in her mouth, and reached into Owen's leather jacket. She brought out his car keys, and before she knew what was happening, Owen had taken the keys away from her. Her protests were muffled behind the slice of toast in her mouth.

Owen commented, as he bit into his own toast "You drove over here, which was one time too fucking many in my opinion. I'll drive us to work."

Tosh bit into her toast, before commenting "Don't you think others who are accustomed to you driving your car to work, aren't going to get all suspicious when they see me driving?"

Owen visibly faltered, before shooting her a dirty look. He reluctantly tossed the keys back to her. He growled irritably "Fucking H Christ. Jack is going to switch us back if it is the last thing he ever does. There is no fucking way I'm going to continue to allow some blasted female to drive my car."

Tosh snorted around her toast, as Owen growled around his own toast. She rolled her eyes, as they exited her apartment.


End file.
